lapis y lazuli
by Androide-Andreina
Summary: one-shot que esta relacionada con mi historia Antes de 17 y 18


Esta va en conjunto con mi historia antes de 17 y 18

—

Una azabache se encontraba sentada en la silla con un una capa que especificaba que ella era la novena Hokage habiendo sido su sensei Konohamaru el octavo

Esta azabache se llamaba Sarada uchiha y estaba siendo molestado por fuertes dolores en la parte baja de su vientre no le hubiese tomado importancia si no fuese por que se encontraba de 7 meses de embarazo

-agh , estúpidos dolores

Se quejaba en voz baja la hokage

La puerta se habré dejando ver a un hombre rubio com marcas en sus mejillas

-eh .. sarada tu madre te dijo que deberías estar en cama

Se quejó Boruto Uzumaki

-si , después de los ocho meses

Reprochó la mujer

-mañana cumples ocho meses

Dice el rubio con una ceja alzada

La azabache solo rueda los ojos para luego reír

-deja de preocuparte no me pasara nada de na..

Fue interrumpida por un fuerte dolor que provocó que soltara un grito

El rubio preocupado la cargo estilo princesa y la llevó directo al hospital

'En el hospital '

Una mujer un tanto mayor ya se encontraba revisando a algunos pacientes aún que ya pronto se convertiría en abuela se seguía podiendo observar su hermoso cabello Rosa

Fue entonces cuando sintió el chakra de su yerno y de su hija el de su hija parecía estar en un estado agitado

Rápidamente supo que se convertiría en abuela antes de lo previsto

Boruto entro al hospital muy nervioso , y con su hija en brazos

Rápidamente fue hacia ellos y mando a pedir un camilla

-tranquilizate Boruto

Le dijo antes de dejarlo entrar con su hija a la sala de partos

-ella estará bien ? Bu-bueno ellos estarán bien ? Aún falta para que nazcan cierto ?

A pesar de que le habían dicho que se tranquilizara el rubio estaba demasiado nervioso

Ya hacia unos minutos le había mandado a decir a su familia y Sasuke-sensei que sagrada se encontraba en el hospital

-si Boruto ellos estarán bien , pero tal vez es mejor que salgas de la sala si quieres

El rubio asintió y salió allí estaban los antes nombrados

-como está mi hija ?

Preguntó con su habitual sequedad Sasuke uchiha aunque se le podía diferenciar un deje de preocupación

-no lo se , Sa-sakura-San dijo que sarada y el bebé estarán bien pero No-no se

Decía el nervioso chico

-tranquilo hijo , sarada-chan estará bien , de veras

Le dijo esta vez su padre

-cierto boruto-nii Sara-chan y mi sobrino estarán bien

Dijo su hermana sonriente como siempre

Pasaron unas horas en las que Boruto no dejaba de caminar de un lado para el otro hasta que por fin pudo oír el llanto de un bebé rápido y sin esperar a que lo llamarán el chico entro

« dentro de la sala de partos »

El rubio había entrado viendo como metían a un pequeño bebé en Una caja de cristal se acercó rápido y lo observó mejor

.. Una niña , una hermosa niña por lo que se veía rubia y tenía tres marcas de gato .. perdón de zorro en su mejillas la cara estaba regordeta y sonroja

-mi princesa

Susurró el chico

-BORUTO , no debes entrar así

Le regaño su suegra

-hay, no lo vuelvo a hacer

El rubio se acercó a su esposa

Y le dijo

-es igual de hermosa que tu

La azabache le iba a responder cuando soltó un grito

-Qu-que P-pasa ?

Preguntó el rubio

Vio como la pelirrosa revisaba a sarada para luego mostrar un cara de sorpresa y felicidad

-sarada hija , prepárate el otro bebé ya viene

-¡!Otro !¡

Exclamaron ambos padres con asombro

-así es

Respondió feliz la pelo rosado

Al cabo de menos de un minuto ya el segundo bebé había nacido

-es .. Es un niño

Decía feliz el rubio

El niño se parecía más a sarada , cabello negro , sin marcas en sus mejillas como su hermana

Ambos bebés fueron entregados a la madre

A simple vista no se parecían mucho

Excepto por algunas cosas como la nariz , color de piel ,parecían tener la misma complexión de cara y lo más importantes ambos lloraban tan fuerte que parecía que sus tímpanos se iban a romper

Después de unos minutos se calmaron y los demás que estaban en la sala de espera entraron

-Wow la niña se parece a mi , de veras

Decía un muy contento Naruto Uzumaki

-son tan lindos

Dijo hinata

-kiaa los voy a consentir mucho

Esta vez fue himawari

-mira teme el niño se parece a ti , espero que el no me intente matar

Bromeaba el rubio mayor haciendo molestar al azabache

-que dices dobe , claro que se parece a mi por el si va a ser fuerte y no un doble como tu

Contestó el uchiha

-oye

Reprochó el uzumaki

-ya los dos ! Hija y como los van a llamar ?

Dijo la pelirrosa

-aún no lo sé .. oigan miren están abriendo los ojos

Decía muy emocionada la azabache

Ambos bebés tenían los ojos bien abierto mirando el mundo en el que habitaron desde ese día muy curiosos por no saber nada

-tienen mis ojos

Decía un Boruto muy orgulloso

-lapis y lazuli

Susurró la azabache

-eh ?

Preguntaron los presentes

-sus nombres serán lapis y lazuli

Dijo esta vez en voz alta la azabache

-pues Bienvenidos Lapis y Lazuli Uzumaki Uchiha

—


End file.
